1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel including outer lines each having a three- or more-layered structure and sensing electrodes each having a two- or more-layered structure, as well as a method of manufacturing the touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is used as an input device to allow a user to select displayed content on an image display apparatus by touching a finger or other object to the touch panel.
To this end, the touch screen panel is disposed on a front surface of the image display apparatus to generate an electrical signal indicating a position at which the finger or other object directly touches. Accordingly, the contents corresponding to the touch position are used as an input signal.
Since various input devices connected to the image display apparatus, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, etc., are replaced by the touch screen panel, in recent years, the touch screen panel has seen an increase in demand.
The touch screen panel is classified into a resistive film type touch screen panel, a light sensing type touch screen panel, and an electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel.
The electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel senses a variation in electrostatic capacitance between a conductive sensing electrode and another sensing electrode adjacent thereto or a ground electrode, to generate the electrical signal indicating the touch position.
In general, sensing electrodes and outer lines, which are included in the electrostatic capacitance type touch screen panel, are configured to include a first metal layer and a second metal layer formed on the first metal layer. In this case, a metal material used to form the first metal layer has an electronegativity value similar to that of a metal material used to form the second metal layer. The first metal layer is etched together with the second metal layer when the second metal layer is etched to form the sensing electrodes. As a result, the first metal layer can be overetched, potentially leading to defects in the sensing electrodes.